


A [ghost] dog is a boy's best friend.

by Zayroen



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Comes with a picture, Knotting, M/M, Messy as hell, does this count as werewolf?, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would understand it and so he had to hide it. Hide his friendship with Wulf but having to sneak away whenever he could was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A [ghost] dog is a boy's best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would write a thing if she drew a thing and she drew it.  
> http://chickys-drawing-naughty-stuff.tumblr.com/post/79938278434/i-wanna-see-the-wulfxdanny-porn

Danny didn’t tell anyone. It was totally not something he wanted a soul to know. It wasn’t so much that he was ashamed of Wulf, but the questions he would get for it was sssooo not worth it!

Which meant a lot of sneaking around to meet with Wulf in the ghost zone. Luckily the ghost zone had plenty of little places to hide away for a time.

Such as this little spot in these ‘woods’ that they were currently in. Kissing was a bit out what with the muzzle but that tongue was freaking amazing. Especially like now, when he was sprawled on his back and it was bathing over his spandex covered cock with slow passes.

By the time Danny was a puddle of shuddering moans, Wulf was more then ready to shred the bottom part of the outfit. Sure Danny could remove it but…this was way hotter. So was being firmly rolled over and having his hips hiked up by large strong paws. “Wulf..” he moaned as careful teeth tore more at the black cloth, scraping ever so gently over his skin.

The next bit was his favorite part, something he knew was just Wulf. The broad slick tongue swiping over his entrance. Snaking a hand underneath him, Danny added his fingers into the mix, opening himself with Wulf’s tongue probing between them. The hot panting breaths drove Danny mad and when Wulf pressed that tongue deeper? It shredded his patience. “Wulf! Now! Come’on!” he hissed, planting himself on his hands and knees and pushing his ass upwards as he looked over his shoulder.

Wulf eager shuffled closer, paws sliding under Danny to hold him up and still as the large head of his cock probed with little thrusts. Thankfully it wasn’t shaped like a human’s cock, it would never had fit if it was! The tapered head nudged and pressed, stretching Danny open bit by bit until the halfa was mindless with it. Hanging by Wulf’s paws, Danny panted, whining louder then the canine did as he was stretched open.

Cries echoing off the trees, it seemed like ages before fur brushed the backs of his thighs and ass. Goosebumps raced over his skin at the feel but he still waited with baited breath. It wasn’t done yet, Wulf didn’t like taking him like this unless he had to. Sure enough, Danny was pulled up into his knees and reached blindly to bury his fingers into the thick ruff of fur around Wulf’s neck. It pressed himself down the hard shaft even more and he yelped. A broad tongue brushed against his neck soothingly and Danny gave a shaky grin. “M’okay Wulf…just really…really full.” He hissed, biting his lower lip. “Go ahead….go ahead and move. Don’t got a lot of time.”

By now, Wulf knew exactly how Danny liked it and so he didn’t hesitate to start rocking. Sometimes, Danny managed to get away for a few hours and those times, Wulf would drag things out. Sadly, he knew they did not have that much time before Danny was missed so after a few cautious thrusts to make sure Danny was indeed ready, Wulf braced himself on a paw and worked his hips firmly.

He did not have to move much, Danny was so tight around him that even the smallest hump felt amazing and he’d been assured many times over that just being filled to the brim was enough for Danny. Tail lashing behind him, Wulf eagerly soaked up the heady scent and sound of Danny falling apart on his cock.

Tongue lolling out of his maw, Wulf panted against Danny’s shoulder and peered down the arched body. It was always odd to see Danny’s cock. It was so much smaller then his and a pale peach where it wasn’t green and swollen. He’d come to enjoy the sight of it, beads rolling down the underside. Without normal ques, it was how Wulf knew the halfa was about to cum. After all, it wasn’t like Danny had a knot to indicate anything.

Said knot was making itself known against Danny’s ass at that moment, wringing another round of echoing moans from bitten and swollen lips. He wanted it. Wanted to be speared and stretched open on it but they just did not have the time to wait for Wulf to shrink again and having them outed by someone coming to look for them and well…finding them was not how he would prefer things to go.

Trusting Wulf to hold him upright, Danny let go of his scruff and reached back to wrap gloved fingers around the knot before squeezing. It had taken them some time to work it out, to figure out exactly how and how much pressure was needed to trigger Wulf’s orgasm without being knotted but it was worth it! Worth nearly going deaf from the loud howl that drowned out any cries Danny would make from his own peak. Worth the way it swelled against his fingers before he was utterly filled until the watery cum spilled down over his fingers. Worth even the awkwardness of having to get right into a shower as soon as he got home and being stuck there while cleaning himself because the last thing he needed was ruined pants.

Another bad way to be outed.

But most of all, mind blowing orgasms aside, it was worth sprawled on his back over Wulf’s chest as they both caught their breath. A nose tucked into sweaty white locks that snuffled with happy sounds. Worth the warm paws that slid over limbs and chest before bringing green-tinged pads to his mouth to taste Danny’s cum. even if green cum was still something that made Danny double take.

In fact, it was worth it so much that he closed his eyes to soak this part up just a little more. Wulf would hear if anyone came near them anyways. It would be fine to rest here a little while longer.


End file.
